Just One Night
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: A few days of dealing with Anders rejection she found herself having a one-night stand with a very unexpected person. FHawke/Anders One-Shot.


**Summary: A few days of dealing with Anders rejection she found herself having a one-night stand with a very unexpected person. FHawke/Anders One-Shot.**

**A/N: I do not and will not own Dragon Age. I just own Hawke. X.X k this is my very first real lime in a fanfic like this. It took me a few hours to write this seeing that everyone in my family decided to pay me a visit every 4 minutes x.x which annoys me. LOL anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

The ale tasted bitter in her mouth as she took in a huge sip, almost choking herself. It had been a few days, a few days he had rejected her after kissing her. It had been a few days since she pour her heart and soul to her before he shot her down shattering her heart. It had been a few days since he tried to tell her he was sorry, before she just ran off away from him. It had been a few days she had left for a two day mission and only just return to drink away her sorrows. The mission to The Wounded Coast hasn't help clearing her mind at all even when she was busy crushing skulls together with the tip of her poisoned blade. He was always there in her mind reminding her of the faithful incident, on how he played with her heart. Her heart wrenched at the memory, her brain scoffed while she gulped down a third pint of ale she slowly losing her vision. It was this moment that he of all people came up to her. His blond haired loosen from his pony-tail and his amber eyes were blood-shot. His steps stray with each step he took to her.

"What?" She snarled at the man she grew to loved and the man that broken her heart a few days before.

"Hawke-"

His breathe laced with ale seeing he was drunk. His eyes looked pained with longing and somewhere in Hawke's head warned her that he was not right. He told her a week ago that Justice had forbid him drinking, but right here before her wasn't the man she ran away from and at this moment it was the man that looked very broken.

"Hawke please" His voice pleaded and she found herself being lead to one of the inn rooms in the back. She knew this was wrong. She wasn't in her right mind and neither was he. She caught a look from both Isabela and Varric. She felt herself becoming even in more guilt. When they got to the room his hands were in motion in lightning speed. Her armor was off and then her trousers when she finally was in her smalls. Her breath hitched when his flesh touched her stomach. It was just his hand but it affected her all the same. His movements were clumsy at best. His mind was clouded but she was just clearing up. She could stop this she knew, but she couldn't make herself stop. She had wanted this from the mage for some time. He took off his robes and soon she saw his want in front of her eyes.

He wanted her.

Anders took off her smalls and she lay bare to him. She felt suddenly nervous. It had been awhile since she had been bedded or lay with a man. His eyes locked into her blue orbs before he bit down on her nipple softly begin to suck and lick making her moan in pleasure. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart swell in both love and guilt. He wouldn't be doing this if he was sober.

He became more violent to her, but all the same she loved it. He loved the way his skin felt on hers. How his lips pressed on her neck biting softly claiming her to be his.

"A-Anders" She moaned his name and he then capture her lips in a deep long kiss before positioning himself just outside her entrance. Hawke whimpered looking up in his eyes with adoration that he could not handle any longer. He slammed himself into her deep warm waiting core making them both gasp out in pleasure. He didn't move for a few minutes and Hawke thought he had fallen asleep in her. She pushed her hips up meeting his waiting for his response. She needed him to move and to do something. This was driving her crazy at it is but before long he thrust himself hard hitting her sweet spot.

She moaned his name louder. Her nails dug into his back before he pounded his cock deep within her fast and roughly. She felt him. She felt him hitting just outside her womb and she moaned his name even louder in bliss. She felt herself about to come with each thrust that he delivered.

"ANDERS!" She screamed when his thrust became too fast inside of her as he empty his seed deep within her. His movements slowed before she soon came. His breath was heavy still with ale before Hawke flipped the two of them over that she was on top. Maker this was heaven. She wasn't done within. She finally gave in when she leaned down biting down hard on his shoulder leaving a bruised bite mark before she began to ride him. His hands reached for his breasts taking them into his palms he squeezed them tight and flickered her nipples. He moaned her name under his breath.

"I love you." They both came together, him emptying his seed for the second time deep within her and she rode out her orgasm. She slowly stopped before she looked down into the man she just confessed her love to. He was still in her but he had just passed out. Hawke slowly got off of him before her senses came back to her. Oh Maker what had she just done? She had just made love to the man who most likely wouldn't remember in the morning. She gathered her clothes and hurried to put her armor back on before giving Ander's one last guilty look before racing out of The Hang Man.

She had basically raped him even though he asked for it. She began to cry when she arrive home in Hightown. The house dull and lifeless ever since her mother died and Carver left for the Wardens. Hawke walked to her room and thrown herself onto her bed with a limp. Her tears stained her eyes.

* * *

When Anders finally came to he found himself naked in the inn. His mind was fogged and hurting from the hangover. He paled. What had happened last night? He couldn't remember. All he remembered was walking into the Hang Man and saw Hawke. He ordered a few pints of ale and then he couldn't remember.

His body was sore and from logic reason it seemed he had slept with someone last night. The person was nowhere to be seen but next to him laid one strand of dark long brown hair and he knew the answer automatically.

Hawke.


End file.
